


On Days Like These

by L33tCien



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, it takes a bit of build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L33tCien/pseuds/L33tCien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a human, who isn't anything too special. However, you find yourself having a small crush on your friend, Mettaton. But, you aren't too sure about it. They usually talk about it over some coffee, right?</p>
<p>(I'm not good at summaries smh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I haven't written any stories and posted it on a site for a REALLY long time, so I'm a bit rusty. Undertale© Toby Fox

           You had known Mettaton for a year now, and your relationship with him was pretty interesting. You met him through Undyne, since you were both at a gym working out. The two of you ended up becoming friends, and she eventually introduced you to a good majority of her friends. Even though she wasn't very fond of Mettaton, she still decided to introduce the two of you. After all, Mettaton was one of her girlfriend, Alphys’s, best friends.

           It was quick for you and Mettaton to become friends. You both had a love for romance films, and often talked about different ones that you enjoyed. However, Mettaton did tend to take that chance to talk about some new film that he was working on, and when you first met him you were nervous from all the things Undyne had said. Either way, you two were able to bond over other things.

           On days like these, though, you wondered if you only liked him as a close friend. You asked the robot if he wanted to come over to your place to watch the new episode of your favourite romance show. Mettaton jumped at the chance, seeing as he was a fan of the show as well. He came over, everything went as normal, but then when you went to get some popcorn you made out of the bowl, Mettaton also grabbed some and your hands touched! It was exactly like in all those crappy romcom films, but it still caused your face to heat up. Even though you quickly recovered, you began to question things.

           “Man, what's wrong with me?” you asked yourself, looking into the mirror. “I've never acted this way towards anyone… especially a robot,” you let out a small sigh, pulling out your phone. “Maybe I should just tell him. If anything, he'll compare it to a movie and we can just get on with our lives.”

           You began scrolling through your contacts, finally finding Mettaton’s number. Your hands shook slightly, but you eventually decided to call.

           “Hello, this is Mettaton!” the familiar robotic voice echoed through the speaker, immediately making you feel nervous.

           “Hey, Mettaton, it's me!” you said enthusiastically. You thought it would be best to not freak him out with stuttering or anything along those lines.

           “Oh! How are you, darling?” Mettaton asked, the smile audible in his voice. “Is it my show? Did you finally watch some of it? I knew you weren't into cooking shows and stuff, but I thought you might really enjoy it since, well, I'm in it! I make everything better, as you know!”

           “Haha, no, that's not it!” you laughed quietly. Mettaton was always entertaining, even when he wasn't even trying to be. “I just have something I think I should discuss with you some time.”

           Mettaton let out a small ‘oh’, before he began speaking. “Well, I don't have to do anything today, so we could always meet up somewhere if you want!”

           “That sounds good,” you said with a small smile. “How about we just meet up at that cafe down the street from your place? I'll pay for everything, since I'm asking you to come meet me.”

           “If you insist, darling!” Mettaton exclaimed excitedly. You said goodbye and got to the front door, slipping on a jacket and your usual boots that you wear during the winter. It took you a bit longer than Mettaton to arrive at the shop, seeing as you lived farther away from the place. As soon as he saw you, he gave you a hug.

           “Hey, Mettaton! I, uh…” you gulped, smiling nervously. “Do you want to go inside? It's kinda cold out, and I know this kind of weather isn't good for your battery.”

           “Of course,” Mettaton walked inside, holding the door open for you. “I'll go find us a seat while you order our drinks! I'll try not to let adoring fans swarm me.”

           “Right…” you mumbled, walking over to the counter. You ordered yourself your usual drink, and getting Mettaton’s favourite; a caramel latte. Sometimes you wondered how he was able to drink some of this stuff, seeing as he's a machine, but he told you that it was a secret known only between Alphys and himself. Weird. Once you got your drinks, you walked over to where Mettaton was sitting, speaking to a few fans.

           “Well, my favourite show that I've done absolutely has to be Cooking with a Killer Robot!” Mettaton spoke enthusiastically, leaning back on the chair. “Even though I don't like cooking. It's fun to be able to speak directly to an audience, allowing them to try food made by me! Mettaton!”

           “Wow!” one of the fans exclaimed. “I was expecting you to like something else, like your drama show!”

           “Oh, another favourite of mine!” Mettaton sighed nostalgically, and went to say more until he noticed you with the drinks. “Oh, my friend is back! Sorry, darlings, but we would like a bit of privacy!”

           The three people let out a small groan of disappointment, but went back to where they were sitting before Mettaton arrived in the shop. You took a seat across from Mettaton, placing the cups down.

           “I got you the caramel thing you always get,” you said, nervously grabbing your drink with both hands. “So, uh, yeah…” you trailed off, avoiding looking at his face.

           “Well, wasn't there something you needed to tell me, sweetie?” Mettaton asked, taking a small sip from his drink. “Or, did you just want to chance to hang out with a “celeb” like myself?”

           “No, there's something I have to say, I'm not entirely sure though, so… don't judge me,” you sighed, picking up the cup and bringing it to your lips. “I think I might… have a tiny crush on you.”

           “A crush? On me??” Mettaton asked, his eyes lighting up. You took the chance to begin taking a long sip of your beverage. “How long, darling? I need details!”

           Pausing your drink, you set it down and dabbed your mouth with a napkin. “Maybe… a month? It was when you came over, and we were eating popcorn, and you touched my hand, and I got really flustered. I don't know if you noticed that or not. B-but, now it's like everytime I'm with you I feel all nervous and I don't know how to explain it!”

           “Hm, just a month though?” Mettaton asked, leaning over the table. “Are you sure? Or perhaps, was it love at first sight? I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as so many humans and monsters swoon at my feet daily!”

           “I'm not sure about that, Mettaton” you gave him a small smile. “When I first met you, I wasn't really a fan of you. Undyne always complained about visiting Alphys, and you being there too and annoying her to no end.”

           “Undyne just doesn't know a great person when she sees one!” Mettaton said, smiling charismatically. “So, you're serious about all this? Your feelings?”

           “I am,” you nodded your head, looking down at the table. “Look, I understand if you don't want to go out with me or anything. You are busy a lot with movies and shows and concerts, but can we go on a date maybe? Just… see if we could be something?”

           Mettaton hummed in thought, eyes staring up at the ceiling. “Well, I suppose we could try it!” he looked into your eyes, grabbing your hands in his own. “I think we should give it a shot! You are, after all, a very nice individual and even I have found myself feeling a bit of attraction towards you!”

           “That's great!” you leaned close, Mettaton copying your movement. “So then… how about we go for dinner tomorrow… at 7?”

           “Sounds amazing,” Mettaton answered quietly, placing his forehead on yours. In a swift movement, he gave you a quick kiss and went back to leaning back into his chair. “7 it is, gorgeous!”

           On days like these, you felt like you were just about the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Phew, first one in forever! I apologize if there were any plot holes, or errors, or if there was some OOC in there! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
